Juzo Suzuya (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810767 |no = 8539 |altname = Juzo Suzuya |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 177 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 34, 40, 52, 64, 97, 100, 103 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 15, 15, 25, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 40, 52, 61, 70, 97, 100, 103 |bb_distribute = 12, 8, 10, 7, 13, 20, 18, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 34, 40, 52, 58, 64, 70, 97, 100, 103 |sbb_distribute = 12, 8, 10, 5, 12, 8, 20, 15, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 35, 41, 53, 59, 65, 71, 98, 101, 104 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 5, 10, 5, 30, 15, 5 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 34, 40, 52, 55, 58, 64, 67, 70, 97, 100, 103 |ubb_distribute = 10, 10, 7, 5, 3, 8, 4, 3, 25, 15, 10 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 34, 52, 64, 97 |ubb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 40 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young man with a very traumatic upbringing, Juzo was tortured by his guardian. After he killed someone for the first time as a scrapper, his stomach reeled for several days, but he eventually recovered as though nothing happened. His sense of morality, however, did not. He was rescued and taken into custody, where he learned to harness his surprising skill in hand-to-hand combat - although he was also framed for atrocities against animals that he did not commit. He was later assigned as an Investigator, taking on the name from his old life and sent to investigate ghoul-related crimes in his own unorthodox manner... |summon = Eeny. Meeny. Miny. Moe! |fusion = Anyway, I’d love to stick around and chat but adventure calls! Be careful out there! |evolution = - |hp_base = 5680 |atk_base = 2463 |def_base = 2140 |rec_base = 2227 |hp_lord = 8114 |atk_lord = 3518 |def_lord = 3057 |rec_lord = 3181 |hp_anima = 9006 |rec_anima = 2943 |atk_breaker = 3756 |def_breaker = 2819 |def_guardian = 3295 |rec_guardian = 3062 |def_oracle = 2938 |rec_oracle = 3538 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 49 |ls = Body Stitcher |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 100% boost to max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate, hugely boosts Spark damage, hugely boosts Fire elemental damage & Spark damage boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 150% Spark, 175% Fire elemental weakness damage & fills 2-3 BC on spark |bb = I wanna see how sharp this baby is! |bbdescription = 8 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), fills own BB gauge to max, enormously boosts own Atk for 3 turns, adds probable evasion to self for 2 turns & adds probable 1 extra action for self within the same turn for 2 turns |bbnote = 200% + 450% * HP / max HP, 200% Atk to self, 30% chance of evasion & 30% chance of extra action |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 32 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = How ‘bout I sew up that mouth of yours |sbbdescription = 9 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 9 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 600% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 190% parameter boost, 160% Spark & 175% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 9 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 9 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 18 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = I have to be a good boy. |ubbdescription = 11 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Fire attack on single foe, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 450% Spark, 450% elemental damage & fills 100 BC gradually |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 11 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 4 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 8 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2500 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Scorpion 1/56 |esdescription = Probable Spark critical, adds Def ignoring effect to attack & 15% damage reduction from normal attacks |esnote = 50% chance of 50% Spark Critical |evointo = 810768 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 10133 |evomats6 = 10133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 810034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Tokyo Ghoul Summon II: Jul. 10, 07:00 PST ~ Jul. 24, 06:59 PST (2019) |bazaar_1_type = Gourmet Token |bazaar_1_desc = Night with the Gourmet *Gourmet Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Crazy Gourmet Daily |bazaar_1_bonus = 8 |bazaar_1_image = Event token 0034 icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Torture Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Sadistic Torturer *Power Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Ghoul Daily |bazaar_2_bonus = 25 |bazaar_2_image = Event token 0035 icon.png |notes = |addcat = Tokyo Ghoul |addcatname = Juzo1 }}